ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrum of Magic
Types of Magic, and their Alignments Believe it or not, not all magic is the same. It operates on a sort of spectrum, between light and dark and at different wavelengths in regards to 'costs.' Below are the types of magic common among Sorcerer/ess', Witches and Wizards. If you are playing that type of character, please familiarize yourself with the following... ALCHEMY NEUTRAL ABILITY Although not technically a use of magic physically, it is a branch usually practiced only by those with magic. Alchemy is the creation of potions, elixirs and poisons with herbs and unique substances with magical properties (usually hard to obtain.) The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, was considered an Alchemy Master. Witches often prefer this so-called 'method of magic' due to their own limited abilities to spellcast. Some notable Ingredients include: *'Oz Poppies / Sleeping Lilies: '''Oz poppies are the flowers that grow in fields before the gates of the Emerald City, Oz. They have a natural scent that's powerful enough to put anyone into a slumber. Oz Poppies, and their cousin breed, the Sleeping Lilies (found in the Valley of Shangri-La passed the Imperial Dynasty,) are the most used as the main ingredient for Sleeping-Death Curses. *'Dragon Parts: Dragons are rare now in the Main Kingdoms, mostly due to their having been hunted for valuable assets (as well as being nearly wiped out because they're village burning menaces!) The most important and dangerous use has been Dragon's Blood; one drop in a specially brewed elixir makes Dragon Ichor, a powerful potion that can grant a non-magical species temporary magic. It's not for the faint of strength, as Dragon Ichor is an addictive substance, and can drive a person mad. *'Unicorn Parts: '''Even rarer than Dragon's, are Unicorns. They've been believed to be extinct for over fifty years, and even before such a fate, it was highly illegal to dare to hunt one. (Not that many could, they can easily hide from non magical folk.) A Unicorn's horn possesses immense healing capabilities, while it's silver blood can grant temporary immortality and agelessness to mortals. *'Mermaid Parts: 'Common, but illusive. Many seek mermaid's out for a tear (which is most difficult, seeing as they do not cry easily.) A Mermaid's tear is said to help with ageless-immortality. Their scales, although less sought after, can be used in Waterbreathing Elixirs. *'Phoenix Parts: 'Although Phoenixes have never been seen, it is rumored a Phoenix resides within Shangri-La. Phoenix tears have healing capabilities, and a tail-feather, it can be used to bring someone back from the bring of death or in a potion that could grant perminant immunity to fire. 'ALTERATION NEUTRAL MAGIC A form of magic that means to change one thing into another. There are two branches of Alteration magic: Transfiguration Either A) the changing of an inanimate object into something else, or B) body modifications, such as weight, height, hair, eyes, ect. Shapeshifting The full transformation of a physical self into something else. IE Shapeshifting from a human to a rat. This is an EXTREMELY hard branch of magic to master, takes weeks to even learn physical body transfiguration. If the shift is human to animal, each sorcerer usually has ONE creature they can more easily shift into after shapeshifting is learnt. For example, due to Maleficent's fae heritage, she can become a dragon with ease. 'CONJURATION' LIGHT or DARK MAGIC A form of magic that means to produce something from nothingness. There are two branches of Conjuration magic: Metaphysical Conjuration The conjuration of a non-physical object, usually a construct created of either light or dark magic. Conjuration of contstructs are usually non-physical weapons. It is possible to conjure creatures of sorts (wraiths, astral guardians, ect) that do a magician's bidding, though this is rare. Physical Conjuration The creation of a physical object from nothing. It can be almost anything, but BEWARE: the cost of creating something from nothing is VERY HIGH. Usually only DARK Sorcerer/ess selfishly attempt this. 'DESTRUCTION' DARK MAGIC A self explanitory form of magic. Dark magic that is used to harm. There are several branches of Destruction magic: Influence Aka 'Glamour.' While Vampires and Mermaids naturally have this ability, it can be learnt by Dark practitioners. In short, influence / glamour is the ability to influence the weaker willed of mortals to do your bidding. At it's height, it's much like possession without actually possessing anyone. Heart Removal If trying to Influence isn't your thing, a step above it in Dark magic is being able to remove the physical avatar of a mortal's heart. Possessing the heart of another can allow a Sorcerer to bend their will from within their grasp. If they still don't comply, you can always crush it; killing them. Necromancy The DARKEST of all magic. Necromancy brings back the dead in a corrupt way. The dead become undeads, mindless drones and shells of their former selves, under the control of the Sorcerer that rose them. This too is EXTREMELY hard magic to learn, even the greatest seek external aid for such a feat; one such Necromancy-obsessed Sorcerer being the Horned King, who seeks a Black Cauldron that is able to raise the dead. Curses Creating curses is actually no easy task. It's a twisted bastardization of Alchemy and Spellcrafting, and ONLY the line of Dark One's have ever known how to truly create ''curses purely from scratch. The first Dark One created the Lycanthropic Curse, creating werewolves upon mankind, and Rumplestiltskin was the creator of ''the ''curse of all curses -- the Dark Curse that transported the lands into Storybrooke, Maine. However, there are popular and easy-to-do curses for the average Evil Practitioner: *'Sleeping Curse: A curse forged by a sleeping poison from the poppies/lilies, that must be either injested or injected into the body. The most famous ways this curse has been used is upon Snow White, through the bite of an apple, and upon Princess Aurora, through the prick of her finger upon a spindle dipped in the curse's poison. It makes the victim appear dead, though they are in a wakeless sleep. This curse can be broken by the kiss of someone where a pure, undoubting love is shared between. Aftermath can include frenquent nightmares. *'Verbal Curse: '''If the caster knows the full name, of an unborn, or name and birthplace of a child, a verbal curse is an easy curse to cast. The younger the victim, the better; as their innocent, unprotected souls are easy targets for a hijinx. Verbal curses are simply a verbal spell, or an ill-wishing upon another. This dark promise of sorts can curse the infant, but even this curse can be removed or broken through love. 'ELEMENTAL NEUTRAL MAGIC Control and manipulation of the elements. The magic usually corresponds with whether the user is light or dark, and their personality. Fae's have a specific Elemental Alignment, and Witches/Wizards may use ONE element (and it's opposite is their weakness!) Elements include: *Fire, Water / Ice, Earth / Nature, Metal, Air, Lightning *Opposing forces are: Fire / Water-Ice, Metal / Lightning, and Earth-Nature / Air It is possible to be procreative and destructive with elemental magic. 'ENCHANTING' NEUTRAL MAGIC, depends on the Enchant The embedding of a weapon, attire or object with magic. For more on easily enchantable ingots, read about Dwarves. Some enchantments are: *'Animation: '''Making an inanimate object, animated. Usually the item retains a semi-conciousness of it's own. *'Enhancement: Anything from strengthing armor, adding swiftness or stealth to boots to improving aim on a bow. *'Elemental Enhancement: '''Embedding a weapon with light or dark magic, to make it useful against an opposing force. 'EXTRASENSORY Neutral Ability Much like Alchemy, this isn't exactly magic per-say, but it's not something mortals are usually capable of (unless you're Cassandra the Seer, or a well practiced Gypsy.) Extrasensory abilities can be a magical trait, and there are spells to enhance them. Most are 'born with it,' or not: Clairvoyancy The ability to see objects or events that cannot be perceived by the average senses. To an extreme, a clairvoyant is a medium or seer, with the power to predict happenings or see the future. There is only one with such a power, Cassandra, the Seer of Agora. Any attempt to peer into the future without such natural abilities is a rediculously high cost on the Sorcerer/ess. Divination A common division practiced by Witches and Gypsies. Divination includes many ways to fortell something; to a much lesser extent than Clairvoyancy. Divination types include: Astrological Divination (reading the stars,) Rune readings, the tossing of bones, smoke reading, and more, as well as Scrying (answers by the swing of a pendulum,) and Tarot Cards. Rumor has it there's a pig with divining powers, too. Dreamwalking The ability to enter another's subconcious through dreams. Usually only useful in ways of obtaining or relaying information when unable to meet physically. Most with magic would know to have their mind guarded to any potential invasion, so it's usually by invite or chance happening. ESP The ability to sense the usually unsensable. A heightened '6th sense.' Many animals and some races have this naturally in some way, Ogre's are blind, so their hearing is heightened to a superior sense. For a Sorcerer/ess the ability would mean being able to sense when another presence was around, or an intuitive urge to act on something and have it turn out to be right. While it's impossible to fully predict what's coming, it helps. Telepathy In short: being Psychic. Another very rare ability, and like Dreamwalking, not too useful against others with magic; as they can guard their minds. Telekinesis A branch of Telepathy, only it's the ability to move things with your mind. Also people can force push with their magic or essence. 'ILLUSION' NEUTRAL to DARK MAGIC The branch of magic that falsifies truths. It has several branches: Apparitions The creation of an apparition illusion; usually ghost like. Astral Projection is a form of apparition where the Sorcerer/ess projects an image of themselves before another. Can be full hologram, half hologram or through an object that would allow it (mirrors, water, enchanted objects.) Invisibility Really self explanatory. The ability to conceal oneself. This takes GREAT effort, and is usually more worth it to make an invisibility potion. Facades A much cheaper / easier version of transfiguration; as you're not actually physically changing anything about yourself, just making it appear ''different. The siren of the lake is skilled in this bit of illusion magic. Facades are easy to see through for fae, fairies and sorcerer/ess'. Nightmares here 'TELEPORTATION' '''NEUTRAL MAGIC' Apparating and disapparating from one place to another takes a LOT to learn and is very DANGEROUS for the mortal magic users. 'RESTORATION' LIGHT MAGIC here Blessing here Healing here Protection here Ressurection here 'SPELLS' NEUTRAL to DARK MAGIC Usually spells are drawn from a spellbook, or grimoire / grimmerie. They are existing verbal recitations that someone with magic can read to cast, or read to learn to cast. Witches and Wizards are primarily bound to having to cast verbal spells, whether in latin or a home world language. Category:Magic